The Halloween Party
by thequeenregina
Summary: OUTLAW QUEEN ONESHOT! Okay, so this is totally AU, no curse, no magic, no nothing. An office party takes a dramatic turn thanks to sisterly conflict. Rated M for language and sexual references.


**Here is an outlawqueen oneshot that I wouldn't have been able to create if it weren't for my gorgeous internet friend, Olivia, aka the Regina to my Robin. Dedicated to her!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Banners hung from the ceiling, and seasonal decorations littered the corners and tables of the hall. Lights bounced from wall to wall as the well lit room belted music and carried the voices of happy colleagues mingling and complimenting each other's attire. It was the evening of Gold N&C company's Halloween party and everyone had made an effort this year.

Robin Locksley was the office flirt, and was currently seeing the office bitch Regina mills- not that anyone knew. He was a man who liked to keep himself to himself and he already knew Regina was the same in that sense. They were rather well matched really.

Robin approached the punch bowl grabbing a red plastic cup and ladling the liquid into it. He shifted uncomfortably in his outfit, regretting the choice of wearing such an itchy fabric. He was clad in a green tunic synched at the waist by a rope belt and brown chinos. A bow and arrow attached to his back in a Robin Hood costume.

Regina strutted into the room then, her black heels clicking against the hard flooring. She scanned the room through smoky eyes, silently judging, silently searching. Her hair was immaculately pinned back into a bun, soft curls falling from below it and down onto her back, bouncing gently as she walked. She narrowed her eyes in on him, stood by the alcohol, what a surprise. Her long black and crimson corseted dress flowed down behind her as she made her way to him, her cleavage significant from where her regal outfit fit in all the right places.

Robin turned to see her approaching. "Shit." He whispered as he eyed her up and down. It was going to be hard for them to remain a secret throughout this party considering that all Robin wanted to do was take her right then and there.

Just as Regina was a few feet away she was stopped by an overly excitable Emma Swan.

"Damn Regina." She complimented as she dragged her eyes across her outfit.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Regina sneered taking in the white tank top, red leather jacket and skinny jeans.

"Myself." She chuckled holding her hands out in a show off fashion, "Original right?"

"You are literally so stupid sometimes." Regina insulted with some hint of playfulness as a smile crossed her lips.

"Good evening ladies." A familiar voice greeted as the two women looked up to see Robin stood before them.

"Really Robbie? Robin Hood? Just because you're parents gave you that god awful name doesn't mean you have to go for it like this." Regina taunted.

"Seriously though Robin, were your parents like, Disney obsessed?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know," he smiled a small smile leaning forward slightly, "my parents are dead."

"Oh..." Emma trailed off feeling suddenly guilty. "At least you weren't given up for adoption?" Emma offered as a half apology.

"I'm pretty sure this whole freaking office has family issues..." Regina pointed out, scanning the room once again. "Speaking of family issues..."

"Hey sis." Zelena greeted as she approached the group.

"Zelena..." Regina replied forcing a wide toothy smile across her lips.

"Fucking hell..." Robin mumbled under his breath, Zelena had a huge thing for him and she wasn't very subtle about it to say the least. Often trying to make moves on him and making his work life a living hell.

"I see you _didn't_ go with my costume suggestion." Regina noted as she stared in shock at Zelena's overly slutty Dorothy costume, barely covering her ass.

"Of course I didn't." She stated bluntly, "I didn't want to cover too much flesh." She said with a flirtatious tone, glancing at Robin from the corner of her eye and giving him a small wink, to which he rolled his eyes at.

Regina turned to Robin, feeling as though she should justify herself, "I tried to convince her to fit her name like I did. You see. Regina means Queen and so I came as the evil queen whereas Zelenas name means Green, so I suggested she came as the wicked witch of the emerald city from the story the wizard of oz..." She explained with a small laugh to which Emma joined in with.

"Hilarious." Robin replied emotionlessly, not even attempting to show how he couldn't care less about what Zelena does and doesn't do. God, he hated that woman.

"Yes. Well, I got the right story." Zelena laughed out.

"I don't know... You're hair kind of clashes with your outfit." Regina snapped, to which Robin smirked at.

"I could really do with some punch! Anyone else?" Emma said light heartedly with a clap of her hands feeling the tension in the air.

"And black isn't your colour, Darling." Zelena replied ignoring Emma.

Regina leaned in closer to her sister and whispered so only she could hear, "I think Robin would disagree..." She teased scrunching her nose up in a sassy manner before moving back and spotting Belle, she gives Zelena a small smirk before walking off to greet Belle.

"Hey Regina!" Belle waved as she walked into the room spotting her friend. She sported a black and red dress with a heart perfectly sculpted across her lips. The queen of hearts.

"Wow! Your costume looks amazing!" Regina complimented, "Where's the boss?" Regina asked playfully with a small nudge of her elbow.

"Thank you! As does yours! And Mr Gold is on his way." She says with a grin directed at Regina's curiosity.

"Oh? Still not on first name basis yet then?" Regina teased.

"Not at work..." Belle chuckled.

"Oooooh!" Regina cooed, giving her a wink.

"Shut up!" Belle scolded with a laugh.

"Well, dear, you two aren't exactly very good at keeping it a secret."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Belle denied.

"Oh but I think you do, Miss French." Regina said in a sassy tone.

Belle leant in slightly, "Okay so we are totally sleeping together!" Belle whispered with a schoolgirl giggle. Regina laughed adverting her gaze to over belles shoulder, "Speaking of the devil..."

Belle turned and instantly grinned, "actually he's Rumpelstiltskin." She corrects with a chuckle.

"Ladies." Mr gold greeted with a nod of his head and a small bow, to which the girls curtsied in return. Mr gold took belles hand and brought it to his lips, "the Queen of Hearts, I presume?"

Belle blushed at the gesture, "You would be right."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Regina said after clearing her throat, a smirk curving her lips as she walked away.

"Really?" Belle questioned, raising her left eyebrow up.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Well, I'm thinking later on..." Belle started rolling her words off of her tongue.

"Yes?"

"I'll have to make you kneel down before your queen." She said with a small bite.

Mr Gold's lips spread into a wide grin, "Oh?"

"Yes... Now go and mingle!" Belle chuckled.

"But why would I want to when I'm with the most beautiful girl in the room?"

"Not buying it." She said with a flirtatious wink.

He let out a sigh, "Fine."

OoOoOoOo

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you."

Robin turned around to see John dressed as friar tuck, "John! Hello, oh God, What have I done now?"

"Robbery and treason."

"Fuck you!" Robin said with a laugh.

"Great come back mate." He laughed slapping him on the back in a friendly manner, "You know people will think we planned this." John said referring to their costumes.

"Oh god, associated with you? Kill me now." Robin joked.

The taller man rolled his eyes, "Where's the drink around here?"

Robin smiled and turned the two of them to face the punch just in time to witness Regina bumping into Zelena, thanks to a drunken pirate, and spilling beverage all down her front.

"Are you fucking kidding me Regina?" Zelena roared looking down at her soaked outfit.

"I'm sorry but Killian bumped into me!"

"I'll fucking bump into you!" Zelena shouted pushing Regina back into the table of drinks. The brunette fell down as the table collapsed beneath her depositing alcohol and soft drink all over her.

Zelena stepped forward with a scowl, "Aww, what a shame your outfit is ruined."

"That's enough!" Robin demanded grabbing Zelena by the arm and pulling her back before offering his hand to help Regina up with a sympathetic frown.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mr gold demanded striding over to the trio.

"Nothing." Regina snapped as she found her feet, holding her arms up to the side from where she had been completely drenched.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Robin said in a softer tone.

"That's right Robin, go and fuck her in the bathroom. Just like you did the other day in the photo copier room." Zelena scolded tilting her head to the side in triumph.

Robins eyes widened slightly at being caught out, how did she know about that?

"What?" The boss growled.

"She's lying Mr Gold." Regina said in a calm tone as she turned her attention to the red head, "The only sexual happening in these offices is you harassing Robin."

"That's right! I have no idea what she is referring to about this copier room incident." Robin defends, panic evident in his voice.

"Deny it all you want but I have your little encounter taped on my phone." Zelena spat.

Robin went visibly pale as his stomach flipped. Regina and him stood there shocked to silence, she couldn't be serious.

"Let me see." Mr gold demanded.

"With pleasure." Zelena said with a smirk as she approached the big screen that currently flashed "Happy Halloween" and plugged her phone into it, opening the video.

"Oh fuck Robin, more!... Oh god yes! Oh! I'm going to...AHHHH-" The sound of Regina's orgasm rung throughout the hall as everyone watched in horror at the sight of Regina sat a top of the photo copier with Robins head between her legs.

Robin stumbled back slightly, his whole body growing numb as Regina stood beside him, her mouth gaped open and a crimson shade had spread across her face. Did that really just happen or are they going to wake from some terrible nightmare?

"Regina. Robin. You are both fired." Mr gold growled, his nostrils flared in anger. Proving to the couple that it definitely wasn't a dream.

"No!" Emma stood up, "you can't do that Sir!"

"And why may that be, Miss Swan?" He questioned directing his anger at her with a harsh click of his tongue.

"Because you'd have to fire Neal and I too, we did it under the table of the conference room." Emma confessed causing Regina to look at her questioningly.

"Then you are both fired too." He replied sternly.

"Mary Margaret and I made love in the break room!" David stepped up raising his hand.

"Yes, and you don't want to be hypercritical, Mr Gold, seeming as you took me hard and fast against your desk." Belle spoke, her eyebrows raising guiltily as she directed the comment to her boss.

Regina bent over double as she burst out laughing mentally giving belle a cheer.

"Well Mr gold, apparently it seems that no one can work around here without fucking each other!" Zelena exclaimed, appalled.

"Yes well," he cleared his throat a deep blush creeping into his cheeks, "Consider this a warning to you all... and get that image off of my screen."

Zelena snatched her phone from the lead storming outside in a rage.

"Belle? Let's get Regina cleaned up." Emma suggested taking her from a still shocked Robin and leading her to the ladies room, belle following after.

Emma shut the door behind them rummaging through her purse and pulling out her sewing kit.

"What's that for?" Regina asked, her eyes widening.

"Always be prepared Regina, it's a huge office party something like this was bound to happen to someone."

"I'm so thrilled it was me." Regina said sarcastically turning to look in the mirror.

"Hey, I just totally risked my relationship for you!" Belle chuckled.

"And I risked my job. Stop worrying belle, he likes you way too much to do anything stupid." Emma said with a roll of her eyes pulling out a pair of scissors and approaching Regina.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm making an outfit from a favourite film of mine. You need a costume to suit your personality and we must get rid of this skirt as it's all soaked and ruined." Emma said as she passes belle the pair of scissors. "Cut away the dress leaving just the leggings."

"No way!" Regina protests as she takes a step backwards.

"Oh relax I'll buy you a new one." Emma said casually.

"Fine."

Belle began cutting away the skirt before passing the red fabric to Emma who cut an A out from it. She brought the letter to the top of her corset and stitched it carefully to the left side.

"A?" Regina questioned looking down.

Emma stood back admiring her work with a smile, "I told you, it's from a film. This girl pretends to be a harlot to save guys reputations."

"What are you trying to say about me?!"

"Well it was either this or a stripper." Emma smirked.

"This is good." Regina confirmed as she turned to inspect herself in the mirror.

"That's what I thought." Emma laughed before reaching up and removing the pins from Regina's hair, releasing her shoulder length curls so they bounce joyously above her cleavage. "Okay turn around."

Regina spun around puffing her hair with her hand to give it a sexy, messy look, as Emma ran her thumb under the water of the basin beside the two, before moving it to Regina's face smudging her makeup beneath her eyes making it darker than before.

"Damn Girl!" Belle remarked with a wink.

"If I were a lesbian I'd do you." Emma mused with a smirk.

"Gross." Regina replied unable to hide the small smile making its way onto her lips.

"Well I think we all know whose getting some tonight. Robin won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Belle chuckled.

"Thank you both." Regina said sincerely.

"Go and get your man." Emma replied with a wink.

The dark brunette nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOo

"No Robin, I'm fine. I don't need a girl right now, I'm just focusing on my-" John paused as his attention switched to over Robins shoulder.

"Your..?" Robin dragged out before turning around and following his gaze. "Oh my god."

Regina strutted towards the two men with an almost shy smile flickering across her vicious red lips, all eyes turning to her as she walked across the room. She looked incredible. The brunette stopped as she reached the gawping men grabbing the back of Robins neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss initially taking him by surprise at this sign of public affection, however it didn't take long before his hands found her waist and he was kissing her back.

Regina was the first to pull back, "I've been wanting to do that all night."

"You and I both." He took her hand leading her away and out of earshot from John before whispering, "You do realise you can't just come out here looking like you do and not expect to want to fuck you right here, right now."

"It was Emma's idea." Regina said as a wide grin spread across her face.

"You know I've always liked Emma." Robin chuckled playfully.

"Everyone sticking up for us today felt good." Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robins neck her eyes finding his.

"You know..." Robin trailed off, his index fingers drawing lazy patterns on the small of her back as he held her in his arms. "I can make you experience what feeling good _really _feels like."

"Mmm, I like that idea." Regina grinned releasing his neck and finding his hand as they walk out of the room together.


End file.
